


I'm going to make this place your home

by neerappi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Isaac Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neerappi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac loses his father, Sheriff Stilinski decides to give him a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/gifts).



> Written for Beacon Hills' 15th challenge.  
> Title taken from Phillip Phillips' song "Home".
> 
> Huuuge thanks to Ren, who's not a beta, but a saint. This fic is 50% hers, really.

He's not sure what is happening. One day he's alone in the graveyard, digging in the dark, the day after he's a wolf, capable of defending himself and healing from the injuries caused by his father. But things don't stop here: his father dies, the first full moon comes, Derek tells him he can live with him, as a member of the pack. It's a cacophony of events, all mixed together and strangely correlated.

Isaac likes it and hates it at the same time. He mourns his father, he can't stop himself, despite everything he has done to him, he is – was – his father.  It's not his problem if Derek can't understand.

But then, after a week of living in an old station with his pack,  everything changes again, and this time it starts with the shape of Sheriff Stilinski waiting for Isaac in the principal's office.

 Isaac  is still uncomfortable with this term, but Derek kinda helps him remember it _every single time_.

"We need to talk," he says. Isaac doesn't know if he has to run or stay and play cool. Last time it worked out pretty well. (Except for the hunter, but he was _a hunter_ so why would he care?)

Sheriff Stilinski is still staring at him.

"Yeah, sure. About what?"

"Do you have a place to stay, son? Any parents, friends in the town?"

Well, there's Derek. Who seems to be his Alpha, meaning he’s something similar to a boss. And Boyd. And Erica. He likes Erica. Then there's Matt's family, but they're not really friends. Not anymore. Isaac doesn't blame Matt, he doesn't even know why he's thinking about him right now.

"I’ve no one," he hears himself say. The Sheriff stares at him for a long moment, then he opens the passenger door.

"Come on, we have a spare room."

–

Stiles isn't happy with this. Isaac isn't either, but the Sheriff is pretty stubborn, so he will play along. Besides, it's not like he wants to live in an old subway car. The Sheriff gives him another choice (one with a warm bed and a proper shower) and Isaac takes it.

And the food is good. Like, really good. In fact, he's eating the last pancake and he doesn't even feel sorry about it. Stiles should have woken up earlier. The Sheriff smiles at him and it's strange: for a long moment it _almost_ feels like home, but then Stiles comes rushing down the stairs and he's out of the door screaming that he's late for practice.

"I've got to go too," Isaac says, standing up and gathering plate and fork. "Thank you, it was great."

The Sheriff nods, looking pleased when he sees that Isaac has put the dishes in the sink.  "Have a nice day. And please look after him, would you?"

"Sure." Derek asked him to do that anyway. Isaac is not sure if this is a punishment for trying to kill Stiles at the police station, or genuine concern. Erica seems convinced that there's something fishy going on, but Erica is Erica. Maybe he should ask Scott.

–

Scott is fine. Stiles is strange, but Scott is fine. He smells a bit too much like Allison, but Stiles told him not to mention that, so Isaac won't. He's not betraying Derek: after all, Derek never asked about Scott's love interests, only to stalk Stiles in a not-creepy way.

"Because he's emotionally constipated," Stiles says one evening, while they in the Sheriff's office, eating veggie burgers (the Sheriff), hamburgers with bacon (Stiles and Isaac) and fries (everyone, but Stiles doesn’t seem happy about it).

–

He's not sure what to think about the whole situation. Two weeks with the Stilinskis without fighting, it feels awkward, almost foreign. Stiles has started to look at him in a different way: they go to school together in the jeep and sometimes Stiles stays at the old subway, doing homework while Derek trains everyone (except Scott, who seems to be a little pissed off with Stiles and Derek. Mostly with Derek. Stiles says it's normal: "They are like Iron Man and Nick Fury. They get along when they have to."

It make sense, in a strange way.

"So, who are we?" Isaac asks one day when he gets in the jeep, after one of the worst training ever in human  (and werewolf) history.

"What's the subject?" Stiles counterattacks, confused. "Us werewolves? Us students? Us... Derek's minions?"

Isaac stares out of the window, pretending to be unaffected by the argument. "You and me. If Scott is Iron Man and Derek is Nick Fury, who are we?"

The radio fills the silence with a song about candies. Isaac really wants to change the station, but Stiles never lets him. "Well, you've curls. You could be the Black Widow. You look skinny but you beat the crap out of everyone like she does. No one should underestimate you."

"What about you?"

"I'm Rescue," Stiles answers.

There's another long pause and oh, that's Christina Aguilera. Seriously? "They are both women," Isaac observes, his head cocked to the side.

Stiles shrugs, changing station. Thank god. "Who cares, they're cool. Like Catwoman." He stops when he hears someone talking about a band called _Slow Kids At Play_. Isaac never heard about them. "Besides, I've been Scott's PA since… forever, so, there."

Sometimes Stiles is odder than odd, Isaac thinks, glancing at his reflection on the window.

–

"Scott is coming over tonight," Stiles announces one morning. It's the first time since Isaac moved in.

"You have plans?" he asks, picking up the last cookie. Stiles stares at him in disbelief for a long moment and Isaac gets it: he's starting to understand Stiles pretty well. He breaks the cookie in two halves and he hands one to the other. Stiles takes it, snorting.

"Star Wars?"  

He likes those movies. watched the first three last week during the full moon. C3PO and R2D2 were strangely relaxing for Isaac and Stiles found it amusing. "Maybe we should try a movie-therapy for werewolves," he said.

"I'm in," Isaac answers finally. Derek can be a dick with someone else tonight, he's staying home.

"I knew it!"

That's the first time he thinks of the Stilinskis' house like home. Something inside him settles with a soft thump, curling in his stomach like a cat. Or a wolf, he thinks after a moment.

–

"What are you doing?" Stiles says, waving his hands. "Sit in the damn bed!"

Isaac stares at him from the floor. "There's not enough space." Scott listens to the conversation with half his attention, the other half probably dreaming about Allison's _everything_.

"There is!"

"Not really," Scott says, but Stiles is punching him as soon as he opens his mouth again. "Yes! United we stand!"

"Divided we fall?" Isaac asks, sitting next to an amused Scott.

"You're damn right, dude."

–

The next morning, when the Sheriff takes a look in the room he sees what he blatantly hoped to see for the last month. Isaac thinks that he likes that expression on the Sheriff, because the thing in his stomach curls again and makes him smile. Like, really smile.


End file.
